


Ahead

by ramonasaflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is Savitar, Bisexual Barry Allen, Boy x boy, Denial, Dirty Flash, Dirty Flash Smut, Flash Smut, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hand job in the Cortex, Implied Iris West and Barry Allen, Indenial Barry Allen, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Outsmarting Team Flash, Savitar seduces Barry, Savitar/Barry Allen smut, Self Sex, Self-Hatred, Self-cest, Sex in the cortex, Slow Burn, The Flash Season 3 Timeline, The Flash season 3, Trapped in the meta-prison, Walk Of Shame, male x male, mirror of barry, savitar barry allen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonasaflower/pseuds/ramonasaflower
Summary: Team Flash has Savitar trapped in the meta-prison, and Barry is too paranoid to leave after the day is done. Truth was he was right to be, and he was to learn just how far ahead Savitar really was.





	Ahead

He’s thrown to the ground with a thud, an annoyed groan escaping his throat as he lands awkwardly. He’s too slow to react to the entrapment closing in on him, encasing him of his freedom—his diabolical plans. There’s silence that falls over the room, team flash standing tall with pride, smirks and folded arms the told they believed they were ahead now. Savitar merely smiled at them, an amused, lippy grin that made Barry shift uncomfortably, quickly replacing his worry with a lifted chin.

“I must admit—didn’t see this one coming,” He lifts himself from the ground, inching toward Barry until they’re face-to-face, that one layer keeping them apart, “oh wait, _yes I did._” A poisonous laugh seeps through his words, making Barry jump as he pounds a fist against the casing.

“I mean, perhaps if we didn’t share a mind and you weren’t the one that had come up with such an idea…” he took a breath, his hands clasped behind his back as he paces around the small space, “maybe – just maybe – you would’ve gotten away with it.”

He shrugs, stopping his steps to sit in the middle of the prison, cross-legged and smirking still. “Only you wouldn’t, because I’m five, probably even ten steps ahead of you.”

He shuts his eyes, the at-peace body language he showcased making not only Barry but the rest of the team uneasy.

“I know everything you do, everything you’ve done…” he sings mockingly, rolling his head to somewhat relief the kinks he had formed from fighting.

”I know what you did Barry Allen.”

He looks up at him, earning confused faces all around. Barry hits a fist to close the prison completely, ignoring the way he chuckles lowly as darkness closes in on his twisted time remnant.

“Ignore him Barry, he’s just trying to get into your head,” Iris takes his hand, thumb rubbing circles over his knuckles, the gesture releases some of his tension.

But it just wasn’t enough.

…

Barry was struggling to keep his eyes open, struggling to stay alert. It was nearing midnight, and just over three hours ago was when Iris finally decided she’d stop fighting to get him to go home with her, somehow understanding that he wanted to ensure Savitar didn’t have any other tricks up his sleeve. She wasn’t happy about it, though.

The original speedster’s eyes shot open at the sound of his name, looking up at the monitor to check that Savitar was still there.

He was.

Sound asleep, leaning upward against the padded walls; _who sleeps like that?_ Barry wondered, watching the faint rising and falling of his body, looking too comfortable for his liking. Barry, however, was much too tired to look into all of the details, and he found himself falling asleep, ignoring another call of his name, louder than last time.

It had been barely ten minutes until he woke up again, the voice now right up against his ear, hot breath brushing against his skin.

“Hm?” he hummed, eyes fluttering open to the feeling of hands, strong ones, massaging into his shoulders like a godsend.

Barry’s first mistake was not looking at the monitor, but back at the person behind him, wanting to know who was behind the work that was making him moan softly, tension falling away at the touch.

He fell from his seat when he turned, only to see himself.

Well, a remnant of himself.

He rose to his knees, and gripped the table to peek at the monitor, and to his dismay, it was empty, and untouched, which only confused Barry further—_how did he get out?_

“You are all so naïve, it would give me a _terrible_ migraine if it didn’t work in my favour.”

Barry grimaced. He was tired, angry and also slow with ideas; besides, Savitar would know what was going to happen anyway. 

“H-how did you even get out of there?” he tried to sound confident, unafraid, but he was neither of those things. It was strange, Barry thought—why should he be afraid of _himself_? He didn’t know, but Savitar had implied earlier that perhaps he had reason to be, given Barry’s streak of mistakes, misjudgements and terrible decisions.

“Let’s say you’re– we’re dreaming,” he corrects himself, kneeling down to where Barry sat stunned on the ground, still gripping at the desk, “You like dreaming, yes?”

Barry doesn’t answer, but his quivering breaths were enough to let Savitar continue, “I know the things you like to dream about, the things you like to do when Iris isn’t around…” Barry gulps, his face flushed deeply, feeling caught in the headlights. He hardly notices the hand trailing up his thigh – his legs open for the perfect display – until the blood begins to rush to his crotch, a hand gently pressing against the area, too covered with his jeans and boxers.

“What thoughts you like to touch yourself to; and trust me, I know horny you’ve been since you woke up with your powers, I lived that day.” His palming intensifies, but he doesn’t speed up, massaging his restrained package and subconsciously bucking his hips up at the feeling.

“Look at you, Barry, humping my hand like the desperate animal you are,” he teases, Barry’s eyes flying shut, his mouth slightly agape, “I know you wouldn’t trust a real man to fuck you, but I know you’d trust yourself to do the job, right?”

Now Barry truly wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, Savitar’s words playing with his head like a chess board. He wasn’t wrong, he had a lot of wet dreams about dicks, but there was never a face because he never saw himself as attracted to the opposite sex; perhaps that was denial, or the beginning of his sexual awakening, all Barry could think now was why it was taking so long for his evil counter-part to unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans down.

Savitar snickered, only insisting his slow speed was purposeful, and it made Barry furrow his brows, slapping his hand against the ground to silently ask him to hurry up, not daring to say anything aloud.

Savitar only got Barry’s jeans far down enough to give him enough access to place where his original needed to be touched. He traced the outline of his hard-on with his slender fingers, making Barry groan, a feeling bubbling up within him that shared an equal ratio of shame and pleasure. He tried to imagine they were Iris’ touches, but the strength and the dominance broke through those thoughts, reality too powerful for imagining. His time remnant reached down the black material, pulling out his cock that stood at attention immediately after being released, his grip making Barry wheeze with liking.

“What to do, what to do…” Savitar sighed dramatically, feeling Barry’s twitching dick against his strong grip. It had seemed he decided when he was lowering his head, spit falling from his mouth and onto the head of Barry’s cock, the tip of Savitar’s tongue mixing his liquid with his originals small amount of precum to create a lube for his simple hand job.

It wasn’t so bad, he thought that it would feel strange, or that Savitar was going to hurt him, but all he felt was the sting of pleasure as he twisted Barry’s dick expertly, releasing a high pitched moan as he added his mouth to the mix. Mouth attached to the head, the tip of his tongue swirling around his slit the way he did it for Iris.

As he raised his hips against Savitar’s mouth and hand, everything wet and messy, guilt riled up inside him just as his orgasm neared. His evil remnant laughed against him as he shot his orgasm up the back of his throat, making him twitch at the vibration.

“Fuck…” he whined when Savitar removed his mouth with a ‘pop’, Barry feeling like shit but also aware that he’d never had such a blowjob before. But that wasn’t the end of it, it seemed.

Savitar brushed himself off as he rose, holding his hand to Barry to help him up, jeans falling to his ankles as he does. “Another thing is that _we_,” he points to Barry’s already hard length, slapped against his stomach and ready for more, “can do this all night.” The way Savitar eyes out his penis brings him a discomfort and shyness. His whole body is still quite flustered and red, still huffing and puffing but not because he was tired, but because he was excited, _nervous_ even.

The burnt-faced version of himself uses his speed for the first time that night, using it to turn Barry around and press himself against the back of him, the two of the suddenly fully nude. Barry gasps, Savitar’s hard length poked at his balls from behind, and he’s rocking slowly to prep himself, heavy breathing from both the speedsters mixing together like a harmony. Barry leant further forward, his hands falling against the cool metal of the desk and presenting his hole to Savitar, teasing that entrance that hasn’t yet received the attention he’d dreamt of so many nights before then, too shy to ask his girlfriend for help.

“You want to get fucked, Barry Allen?” a low growl comes from him, standing back and holding his own dick in his hands, pumping slowly as he traces around his tight hole, pushing a single finger into his wet anus. At the feeling, Barry cries out, unused to the feeling of something going up there, he pokes and probes him until Barry lets out a ‘mmh’, that tells that he has found his prostate. And with that he shoves himself into his hole. He’s relentless, pounding into him at a slow pace, a sweet sound coming from Barry each thrust. Savitar leans over him, chest pressed against his back as he wraps his arms around him, “You like getting fucked by your own cock? Yeah? Like that?” He hisses, nuzzling his face into Barry’s neck, nipping and licking at the skin. Barry pushes back into his thrusts, intensifying each hit against his pleasure spot, his eyes are closed, and they water slightly, though he’s not sure of that reason for that.

Savitar peers over his shoulder and down at his original’s length, not so heavy in girth but great in length, the kind of penis that wasn’t extremely harsh with the stretching when it came to sex with somebody tight. He watches the way he twitches, mindlessly fucking his counterpart’s asshole as he grips the table and let’s himself be fucked. He’s leaking quite a bit, and he’s mewling at this new-found love for anal sex.

“Savitar, I–” before he can finish his words, Savitar releases a selfish seed into Barry’s ass, pulling out with his eyes still on his hole, not quite satisfied. The scarlet speedster shudders at the cold air hitting where he had once been warm with Savitar pressed against him and inside of him.

“You want more?” Savitar asks, amusement in his ask. Barry hasn’t moved, or turned around, the feeling of warm cum inside of him feeling strange, slightly concerning him. Before he knew it he was flipped around to face his enemy, looking down to Savitar’s dick which he had yet to see, and biting his lip to contain his excitement.

Savitar snakes a hand to Barry’s lower back, thrusting himself forward against Barry’s desperate hardness. It’s a lot of poking, and balls slapping but once they both found a rhythm, Barry liked this the best so far.

Rubbing their cocks together, rocking at a steady pace, relaxed yet intense with desire. They’re both looking down at the sight – dick against dick – but Barry’s the first to look up and at Savitar’s face. He saw himself, but he also didn’t.

There were features the same as his, one of his eyes shared the same green colour, but the other was a strange-milky colour on thee side of his face where a severe burn hid most of what Barry looked like now. His hair was black, unstyled, and messy. He was also drooling as he watched the slow dance that occurred between their legs, their stomachs coating in their excitement as they humped one another. When Savitar finally looked up at him, Barry takes him but surprise with a kiss. Yes, he should’ve seen that coming, but all that was running through Savitar’s head at that moment was how fucking good this felt.

As if this tango hadn’t already been untraditional enough, their kiss was quite a sensual one. Lust, thankfulness…that’s how they both felt about their first kiss. Savitar traced Barry’s bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance that he granted to him almost in an instant, and at this point they were hardly kissing, just wrestling tongues. They'd wanted this for a whilee now.

Savitar pulled away slowly, humming in admiration at the way the Flash’s lips swelled, how they were wet with _his_ saliva. “Barry Allen, _you_ are godlike.” He sighs, continuing to rock his hips against the blushing speedster a string of ‘ah’s’ making Savitar smirk at his enjoyment. Barry throws his head back and whimpers, the evil mirror of him moving his hand to place on his own cock, Savitar taking his own as he rubs their heads together, sucking in a sharp breath at the electricity that Barry had subconsciously sent through to him. At the gesture, he pushes Barry to his knees, and he happily obliges without a single protest, eyes darkening at the member floating before his rosy face. He rubs his cheek against Savitar’s rock-hard cock, gasping and moaning at the wetness spreading across his skin. Savitar grunts, watching how beautifully submissive his original looked on his knees, admiring his dick like the innocent, naïve little boy he was. 

Without warning, Savitar shoves himself into Barry’s mouth, more tears forming and falling across where previous ones stained. At first Barry pulls away, unable to breath but when Savitar grips his head in place, he takes him, the occasional gagging making his mirror above him quiver between his tight, wet lips. He looks down at Barry, his brows slightly furrowed as the time remnant fucks his mouth, wiping tears that fell from his green eyes away, thumb caressing his skin in a foolish attempt to soothe him, this was Barry’s least favourite part.

And it wasn’t until it happened that Barry did start to hate himself.

This was exactly what Savitar meant when he said he knows what he did. And while he tried to ignore the pain in his throat, he thought that there was nothing he did at all, it was what Savitar was plotting to get him to do and got the silly speedster to do with so much ease.

Barry realised how fucked up this all was. How fucked up did he have to be to actually _fuck_ himself?

He spit the cum that he shot into his mouth onto the ground, unwilling to take anymore from him. This had been going on too long for him to forget how to think rationally.

“Enough…” Barry squeaked, intending to yell but losing that ability at the soreness in his throat. He brings his hands up to hold where the lack of voice came from.

“Yes…yes I do believe that’s enough,” Savitar nods, returning into his dark clothes in a second, standing before a weakly fast man, the one who was supposedly the _‘original’_ Barry “quite enough ignoring me, Flash.” He spits, taking himself down the hallway as Barry sits defenceless on the floor of the lab; Savitar stops his tracks once more, not even bothering to look back at Barry, “Sweet dreams, sweet Flash.”

“Go fuck yourself” he cries, head bowed as he attempted to suppress his crying, mangled and blubbered words coming out instead

“I already have,” he chuckled, “best fuck I’ve ever had.”

And with that, a gush of wind was all that was left with a naked, vulnerable Barry. He remained that way for a while, until he decided he should probably go home to Iris. How could he after that, though? What if Savitar told his team? Too many things rang through his mind then, but when he saw that the time was thirty minutes past four, he sped home.

Savitar knew what Barry had done.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like with men Barry is so submissive but with women, he likes to keep dominance...
> 
> Barry's definitely that bitch.


End file.
